Part of Me
by lolaarlo
Summary: Song: Part of Me - /watch?v uuwfgXD8qV8 Pareja: Johnlock


**Oneshot participante de los festejos por el primer aniversario del foro Slash.**

Watson se encontraba trabajando en la consulta, estaba cansado y la cabeza le martilleaba un poco, la noche anterior poco había dormido porque un caso de última hora le despertó. Como su último paciente se retrasaba cerró un momento los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta su último paciente estaba en la consulta los abrió y para su poco agrado era Mycroft. "¿Por qué me tiene que tocar él? ¿Por qué?" Se auto preguntó algo molesto por tener al mayor de los Holmes cerca.

Mycroft le explicó que tenía problemas al respirar y Watson le auscultó. Cuando terminó recogió las cosas, porque ya había terminado su jornada laboral y quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para poder descansar algo, lo que Sherlock le dejase, ya que a lo mejor le necesitaba para algo del caso.

— Veo que está recogiendo para ir a casa, déjeme llevarle, así puede darme una respuesta a cerca de mi propuesta del otro día – comentó Mycroft esperando respuesta de Watson.

— No hace falta, me gusta caminar – respondió Watson rehusando la oferta de Mycroft Holmes, además tampoco quería hablar de esa oferta.

— No diga que prefiere ir andando porque sé que anoche poco durmió y se le nota cansado – dijo Mycroft y al decir aquello Watson aceptó a que este le llevara a casa en coche, ya que podían pasarse horas así.

John subió al coche después de Mycroft, ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto al piso que compartía el médico con el pequeño de los Holmes, cuando llegaron ambos se despidieron con un adiós, aunque Mycroft miró a John y este no dijo nada de la propuesta; y al final ambos tomaron sus caminos.

Watson subió las escaleras sin ganas, estaba cansado, Sherlock no se daba cuenta de que tenía consulta a parte de ayudarle de vez en cuando, a Sherlock solo le importaban sus casos y nada más, bueno si, tocar el violín cuando necesitaba pensar como en ese momento. La cabeza le estallaba y Sherlock se encontraba tocando con rabia y furia.

Watson le pidió que moderara la música o mejor que cesara, ya que se encontraba cansado y la cabeza le estallaba. Sherlock dejó de tocar y miró a Watson. Dejó el violín en su funda y se acercó a Watson.

— Si estás cansado deberías dormir, anoche dormiste poco y hoy tuviste que trabajar – comentó Sherlock sonriendo – tú descansa en la cama que en un rato te llevo la cena.

— Está bien, no quiero discutir, me iré a cama enseguida, después de ver unas cosas en el portátil – respondió Watson, pero Sherlock no le dejó, le obligó a irse a la cama, le dijo que en unos diez minutos o así le llevaría la cena, que no se preocupara.

Mientras Sherlock preparaba la cena de Watson, este se ponía el pijama, estaba muy cansado y la cabeza le había empezado a doler en la consulta esperando al último paciente.

Con el pijama puesto salió de la habitación a la cocina, para cenar allí, no estaba tullido o enfermo y por eso no quería cenar en la cama.

Cuando Sherlock encontró a Watson caminando por el piso se mosqueó un poco, puso cara de pocos amigos y le obligó a volver a la habitación, pero Watson se negó, le dijo que si iba a la habitación se llevaría el portátil, así que Sherlock aceptó que cenara en la cocina la tortilla que este le había preparado con esmero.

— No está mal la tortilla y pensar que hace unos meses no sabías ni freír un huevo – comentó Watson y Sherlock sonrió ante aquel comentario.

— Deja de ser chistoso y come – Sherlock miraba como su compañero de piso comía, se le notaba cansado. Watson estornudo, Sherlock pensó que era normal del cansancio, pero luego aparecieron los mocos y más estornudos - Watson te estás poniendo malo.

— Que estoy bien – respondió John sonriendo y terminando de comer, pero no tenía casi fuerzas para coger el tenedor.

— Ponte el termómetro – Sherlock se lo pasó y Watson para que este se callara se lo puso – lo que me tenía estas con fiebre – comentó Sherlock mirando el termómetro cuando este pito.

— Yo me encuentro perfectamente – Watson caminaba con dificultad y casi se cae si no fuera porque Sherlock le agarró rápido. Sherlock miró a Watson y este agacho la cabeza – vale, tienes razón, no estoy bien.

Sherlock se llevó al enfermo a la cama, allí, le arropó bien, para que no pasara frío, le entregó una caja de pañuelos de papel y una palangana por si tenía ganas de vomitar.

Luego le puso un paño húmedo en la cabeza para que la fiebre le bajara antes. Sherlock estaba cuidando de Watson y no lo estaba haciendo mal, Watson le dejaba, ya que pocas veces el pequeño de los Holmes se comportaba así.

— Sherlock gracias por cuidarme cuando estoy enfermo – comentó Watson antes de que Sherlock se fuera de la habitación.

— Para eso están los amigos – "y sobre todo te cuido a ti porque te quiero" pensó Sherlock sonriendo – descansa y mañana ya veremos si puedes ir o no a trabajar.

— ¿Me quieres? – aquella pregunta tan repentina dejó a Sherlock perplejo – porque yo si te quiero.

Sherlock pensó que lo que decía era porque deliraba por culpa de la fiebre, pero cuando Watson lo volvió a repetir, pensó en que podía ser de verdad.

— ¿Me quieres? – volvió a preguntar Watson.

— Tú eres una parte de mi – respondió Sherlock dejando a Watson perplejo, no se había esperado dicha respuesta del pequeño de los Holmes – ahora descansa y mañana hablamos.

Las horas pasaron, Sherlock sonreía mientras tocaba despacio para no despertar a Watson el violín, se encontraba bien, que Watson le dijera que sentía le encantaba.

Al día siguiente, Watson se encontraba mejor, pero no como para ir a trabajar, así que llamaron a la consulta y este explicó porque no podía ir a trabajar.

— No me acuerdo que pasó anoche, ¿dije algo que te molesto? – había preguntado eso al ver a Sherlock sonreír más de lo habitual.

— Pues poca cosa – Watson miró a Sherlock quería saber que había dicho delirando - ¿quieres saberlo?

Watson asintió, así que Sherlock en vez de decirle que había dicho con palabras se acercó al enfermo y le besó, un beso cálido y sencillo.

— Pero… pero yo… - Sherlock le puso un dedo en los labios y le mando callar.

— Anoche me dijiste que me querías y yo te dije que tú eres parte de mí y es cierto. Por eso te he besado y con respecto a lo de mi hermano no aceptes, sí, me he enterado tan rápido como te lo propuso. – comentó Sherlock sonriendo y mirando a los ojos de Watson.

— Sherlock.

— John.

Sherlock se acercó de nuevo y besó a John antes de acostarle en la cama para que descansara, pero el médico no quería dormir solo, así que Sherlock se acostó en la cama y dejó que Watson se colocara cómodo para dormir en su pecho. El enfermo se quedó pronto dormido y Sherlock disfrutaba de sus respiraciones, le gustaba ver como sonreía mientras soñaba.

**Gracias por leer el fic, ahora comenten para saber si les ha gustado o no, pueden seguirlo o ponerlo en favoritos si quieren, pero sobre todo comenten.**


End file.
